new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarozuke Uchiha
'''First Name: Sarozuke''' ((Your RPC's First Name)) '''Last Name: Uchiha ''' ((Your RPC's Last name/ Clan Name if you have chosen a clan)) '''IMVU Username: Dreazknoth ''' ((Your IMVU Username)) '''Nickname(s):''' ((Names that you would prefer to be called or what others call you)) '''DOB: 05/08/2011 ''' ((Please Enter Month and Day)) '''Age: 5 ''' ((Please enter your Numerical Age)) '''Affiliation: Kohonagakure ''' ((What places you are associated with, like villages etc)) '''Shinobi Rank: Academy student ''' ((Your RPC's rank, if villager, state so)) '''Occupation: Student of the academy ''' ((Your RPC's career, either as a Ninja, Academy Teacher, Medical-Nin, etc. If Villager, state here what you do in the village)) '''Personality & Behavior: calm collective cautious serious ''' ((A good explanation about who your RPC is, what they are like, how they carry themselves, and how they act with others)) '''Appearance: A average body male as the edges of his hair are red and the inside the edges black usually seen wearing skull shirts and slightly baggy jeans''' ((What your RPC looks like, from hair color to height, to eye colors, etc.)) '''Chakra Nature: fire and lightning''' ((The chakra nature your RPC has)) '''Chakra Color: purple ''' ((The color of your RPC's chakra)) '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' Body Replacement Technique - Rank a Clone Technique - Rank b Transformation Technique - Rank a Rope Escape Technique - Rank b Genjutsu: Release - Rank a Enclosing Technique - Rank b Unsealing Technique - Rank c '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each):''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:unknown''' ((Friends, Teammates, Villagers,etc.)) '''Enemies: no enemies as of this moment''' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Background: one of the survivors of the uchiha slaughter he was the only child in his family they told him to go into hiding to find a tunnel leading to a abandoned warehouse outside of the leaf village as it was still in good condition when he heard the academy is opening up for students he immediately joined the class and was able to register into the leaf village academy as of now hes still attends the academy making passing grades and every day after school he would go train till it was 11 pm at night come home back to the abandoned warehouse as would have good hygiene clothes were washed daily chores were done daily keeping the house maintained every now and then after school he would train relentlessly to the point of passing out ''' ((Detailed background of how your RPC came to be)) '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''